


The Creaks in the Floorboard

by Pura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Cannibalism, Emotional Abuse, Hannibal AU, Loki is a dick, Lots of Murder, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, and Hannibal, inspired by silence of the lamb, like real minor, psychological abuse, so i guess its kind of a hannibal au, this is serial killer AU what do u expect, tho the plot is gonna go in a different direction but i guess, thor is kind of a dick
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pura/pseuds/Pura
Summary: Serial killer AU(การยำของ Thor movies X Hannibal series & Silence of the Lamb)เมื่อความหวังที่จะไขคดีฆาตกรรมต่อเนื่องดูจะริบหรี่ลงเรื่อยๆ ธอร์จึงตัดสินใจไปสัมภาษณ์โลกิ อดีตจิตแพทย์ และผู้ถูกคุมขังที่อันตรายที่สุดในสถานบำบัดจิตอาชญากร





	1. บทนำ

สัมผัสเย็นเฉียบที่หลังไม่ทำให้ธอร์คิดจะขยับไปจากข้างตัวรถพยาบาลที่พิงอยู่แม้แต่น้อย เขาทำแค่กระชับแขนสองข้างที่กอดอกให้แน่นขึ้นในขณะที่ดวงตายังคงจ้องเขม็งไปเบื้องหน้า แสงไฟหลากสีและผู้คนนับสิบวิ่งวุ่นไปมาเพื่อเก็บของของตนอย่างรวดเร็วและละเอียดที่สุด หิมะใกล้จะตกแล้ว และพวกเขาต้องแข่งขันกับเวลา ถึงขั้นตอนการเก็บข้อมูลจะเรียบร้อยไปแล้วก็ตามแต่ความตึงเครียดในบรรยากาศก็ยังคงหนักหน่วงจนแทบจะสัมผัสได้ แสงแฟลชและเสียงพูดคุยเซ็งแซ่ดังไปทั่วบริเวณ 

มันไม่ใช่ทุกวันที่จะมีโชว์สดให้ดูแบบนี้

แต่จุดที่ดูจะเป็นที่น่าสนใจมากที่สุดดูเหมือนจะเป็นถุงสีดำเรียบๆที่ตั้งเอาไว้ตรงกลางความวุ่นวายนั่น แม้ว่ามันจะดูเหมือนไม่มีความสลักสำคัญอะไรแต่สิ่งที่อยู่ภายในยังคงติดตาทุกคนที่เคยได้เห็น

ภาพความสงบนิ่งจากร่างเย็นชืดของหญิงสูงวัยคนดูราวกับงานศิลปะ แขนสองข้างของเธอแผ่ออกจากกันอย่างสง่างามคล้ายกิ่งก้านสาขาของต้นไม้ที่ขึงเธอเอาไว้ ในขณะที่ตั้งแต่กลางอกจรดไปถึงท้องน้อยถูกแหวกออกจากกันเป็นช่องกว้างเผยให้เห็นโพรงท้องว่างเปล่าภายใน คราบเลือดสีแดงสดกระจัดกระจายไปรอบบริเวณเป็นเพียงสิ่งเดียวที่บอกได้ว่าอวัยวะที่ควรจะอยู่ตรงนั้นถูกนำออกมาอย่างป่าเถื่อนขนาดไหน

เขาไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าใครจะสามารถทำกับคนอื่นได้ถึงขนาดนี้ 

“อ่ะ”  
กระป๋องกาแฟร้อนๆถูกยัดเข้ามาในวงแขนอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัวจนธอร์แทบสะดุ้ง ในขณะที่คนให้ก็ทิ้งตัวลงมาพิงรถอยู่ข้างๆอย่างไม่รู้สึกรู้สา  
“...ขอบใจเฟรนดัล”  
เสียงของเขาแหบแห้งผิดคาดเหมือนคนพึ่งตื่นนอนจนเขาต้องกระแอมเบาๆ แต่เฟรนดัลดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้สังเกต ชายหนุ่มยังยุ่งอยู่กับการเปิดกระป๋องกาแฟของตน  
“รีบๆกินเข้าไปซะล่ะ เดี๋ยวมันจะเย็นหมด”  
ธอร์พยักหน้ารับแล้วหยิบกระป๋องมาเปิด ความอุ่นบนฝ่ามือทำให้เขาพึ่งสังเกตว่าจุดที่เขายืนอยู่มันเย็นขนาดไหน ธอร์ผ่อนหลังที่แข็งเกร็งลงบ้างแล้วหัวเราะกับตัวเองเบาๆด้วยความรู้สึกกึ่งประหลาดใจกึ่งเคร่งเครียด ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าความกดดันจากคดีนี้จะทำให้เขาลืมร้อนลืมหนาวไปเลย  
เฟรนดัลเหลือบตามองเขาเล็กน้อย  
“นายอยากไปกินเหล้ากับพวกฉันเย็นนี้ซักหน่อยมั้ย?”  
“ไม่ล่ะ.... ฉันต้องไปเขียนรีพอร์ตส่งอีก” ธอร์ขมวดคิ้วเข้าหากันก่อนจะกระดกกาแฟลงคอไปเกือบครึ่ง  
“เข้าใจ” 

ถ้าอยากจะจับฆาตกรก็ต้องคิดเหมือนฆาตกร เรื่องนี้ใครๆก็รู้ แต่ดูเหมือนว่าความคิดของฆาตกรรายนี้มันจะต่างจากที่พวกเขาเคยเจอจนเกินไป ทั้งเหยื่อที่เลือก วิธีในการฆ่า ความแตกต่างของแต่ละรายและความคล้ายคลึง หลักฐานชี้ชัดไปทางเดียวก็จริงแต่บางอย่างมันแปลกๆ ทุกครั้งที่คิดว่าพวกเขาอ่านฆาตกรรายนี้ออกก็ต้องกลับมามือเปล่าทุกครั้ง บางอย่างเปลี่ยนไปเสมอในทุกๆคดีจนพวกเขาตามไม่ทัน เมื่อมันมากเข้าคนในทีมก็เริ่มรู้สึกเหมือนๆกัน ถ้ามัวแต่ใช้วิธีเดิมๆผู้เคราะห์ร้ายก็จะเพิ่มขึ้นมาอีกเรื่อยๆไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด หรือก็จนกว่าฆาตกรจะพอใจแล้วหายลับไปในกลีบเมฆอีกครั้งเหมือนเมื่อ 30 ปีก่อน...  
ความกดดันของการตามจับฆาตกรที่มีความเชี่ยวชาญระดับนี้ไม่ใช่เรื่องง่าย  
ตอนนี้ยังเป็นเหยื่อรายที่ห้าภายในสามเดือน เขาไม่อยากจะคิดว่าพวกเขาจะพอมีหวังที่จะหยุดรายที่หกไม่ให้เกิดขึ้นได้มั้ย  
ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกจนมุมขึ้นในทุกๆขณะ ทางเลือกของเขาเองก็เหลือน้อยเต็มที  
...แม้ว่าจริงๆแล้วมันจะมีอยู่ทางหนึ่งที่เขาคิดเอาไว้ว่าอาจจะทำให้พวกเขาเป็นต่อมากขึ้น หรืออย่างน้อยก็มีความเห็นในมุมที่แตกต่างไปจากเดิมบ้างก็ยังดี  
ทางที่แม้เขาเองก็ยังคงไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าตัวเองจะคิดทำ  
“เฟรนดัล...”  
“หืม?”  
“นายเคยทำงานกับโลกิ แลมเบอร์ตันใช่มั้ย”  
เฟรนดัลหยุดชะงัก เขาเงียบไปพักหนึ่งก่อนจะพยักหน้า  
“ใช่ แต่ตอนนั้นฉันยังเป็นแค่เด็กใหม่เลยไม่ได้เจอบ่อย” เขาคลำเข้าไปในกระเป๋ากางเกงเพื่อหยิบซองบุหรี่ออกมา ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนใจ แล้วใส่เก็บเข้าไปที่เดิม  
“นายถามทำไม? ปกติไม่เคยเห็นอยากรู้”  
“ก็ไม่ได้มีอะไรมากหรอก ฉันแค่รู้สึกว่าคดีนี้มันดูคล้ายกันเฉยๆ” ธอร์หันมองไปรอบๆ คนที่มามุงดูและนักข่าวเริ่มกลับไปกันแล้วเมื่อเห็นว่าไม่มีอะไรให้ดูอีก ก็นะ พวกอุปกรณ์เท่ห์ๆเหมือนที่ใช้ในหนังก็ถูกเก็บกลับไปกันหมดแล้วนี่ จะอยู่ต่อไปทำไม  
“แค่นั้นจริงๆหรอ?” เฟรนดัลถามอย่างรู้ทัน  
“ก็… ไม่แค่นั้น  
ฉันอยากรู้ว่าความสามารถของเขามันระดับไหน”  
เฟรนดัลหันมามองเขาพร้อมเลิกคิ้วขึ้นสูง  
“นายเคยอ่านเคสไฟล์ของไอ้โรคจิตนั่นแล้วนี่?”  
“ไม่ใช่ ไม่ใช่คดีของแลมเบอร์ตัน...ฉันหมายถึงตอนที่ยังทำงานอยู่ ก่อนจะโดนจับได้น่ะ”  
ธอร์เงียบ ครุ่นคิดคำถามต่อไปของเขาครู่หนึ่ง  
“นายว่า... จะเป็นไปได้มั้ยถ้าฉันจะไปสัมภาษณ์เขาที่สถานบำบัดจิตอาชญากร”

————

“ฉันไม่อนุมัติ” เจนสวนกลับเสียงแข็งทันทีที่เขาบอกเธอว่าเขาตั้งใจจะทำอะไร  
“แต่เจน-”  
“หัวหน้า”  
“หัวหน้า... คุณก็รู้ว่าวิธีเดิมๆที่มีตอนนี้มันใช้ไม่ได้แล้ว สิ่งที่พวกเราต้องการคือมุมมองที่แตกต่างจากเดิม เมื่อก่อนคุณเคยทำงานกับเขาก็คุณน่าจะเข้าใจว่าผมพูดถึงอะไร” ธอร์พยายามจะยกเหตุผลขึ้นมา เขาเคยเห็นใบบันทึกผลลับๆพวกนั้นมาก่อน คดีที่โลกิเป็นมีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่งล้วนแต่เป็นคดีที่ประสบความสำเร็จจนเขาไม่มีทางเขื่อว่ามันจะเป็นแค่เรื่องบังเอิญ ไม่ว่าด้วยวิธีอะไร คนๆนั้นสามารถมองเห็นบางอย่างที่พวกเขาไม่เห็น แต่หญิงสาวดูจะรู้สึกตรงกันข้าม เธอลุกขึ้นยืนแล้วโน้มตัวลง  
ทั้งๆที่เธอตัวเล็กกว่าแต่มันกลับทำให้เขาเกร็งจนต้องยึดเท้าไว้กับพื้นไม่ให้ถอยหนี  
“เพราะว่าฉันเคยทำงานกับเขา... ฉันถึงยิ่งไม่เห็นด้วย” เจนกดเสียงต่ำ ดวงตาที่จ้องเขม็งเต็มไปด้วยความกดดัน  
ชายหนุ่มเหงื่อตกอยู่ในใจ ท่าทางพูดไปตรงๆจะไม่ได้ผลจริงๆ  
เขาพยายามทำสถานการณ์ให้ผ่อนคลายลง  
“...เข้าใจครับหัวหน้า”  
ธอร์ยื่นรายงานในมือขึ้นมาให้เธอเหมือนที่ตั้งใจจะทำตั้งแต่แรก เจนมองเขาอย่างสงสัยแล้วรับมันเพื่อจะเปิดอ่าน แต่แทนที่จะปล่อยให้มันไปอยู่ในมือเธอเขากลับจับขอบกระดาษนั้นไว้แน่น ยังไม่ยอมรับที่จะล้มเลิกความตั้งใจตรงนี้  
“...ผู้คนกำลังตายมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ผมทนดูเฉยๆอย่างนี้ไม่ได้” เสียงอ่อนลงคล้ายคำขอร้อง เจนเงยหน้ามาสบตาเขาครู่หนึ่ง คิ้วเรียวที่ขมวดอยู่ก่อนหน้าเลิกขึ้นช้าๆ  
“แล้วคุณคิดว่าฉันชอบนั่งมองรื่องนี้เกิดขึ้นงั้นหรอ?” ธอร์พูดต่อไม่ออก เจนดึงรายงานแผ่นนั้นเบาๆแล้วเขาก็ปล่อยให้มันไหลออกไปจากมืออย่างง่ายดาย 

พวกเขากลับไปคุยกันเรื่องรายละเอียดของเหยื่อรายใหม่ที่ปรากฏขึ้น ความเป็นไปได้และหลักฐานต่ออีกพักใหญ่ๆ  
เจนไม่พูดเรื่องคำขอของเขาอีก และตัวเขาเองก็ไม่ได้เปิดเรื่องขึ้นมา

 

จนธอร์กำลังจะเปิดประตูออกไปนั่นแหละที่เสียงของเธอหยุดเขาเอาไว้  
“ฉันจะติดต่อไฮม์ดาลให้ เขาเป็นผู้ดูแลสถานบำบัดในตอนนี้” ธอร์หันขวับมาทันที แต่สิ่งที่ได้เจอกลับเป็นเพียงแผ่นหลังของหญิงสาว เจนลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะและเดินไปยืนข้างหน้าต่าง ดวงตาจับจ้องออกไปข้างนอก  
“พรุ่งนี้เข้ามารายงานกับฉันตอนแปดโมงเช้า ตกลงมั้ยเอเจนท์โอลสัน”  
“ครับหัวหน้า” เขายิ้มให้ตามความเคยชินถึงรู้ว่าเธอคงไม่เห็นก็ตาม เจนพยักหน้ารับรู้ในขณะที่ยังคงมองเกล็ดหิมะที่พรั่งพรูลงมาจากท้องฟ้าสีดำ ลานจอดรถข้างนอกดูเหมือนถูกคลุมเอาไว้ใต้ผ้าห่มผืนบาง  
“ธอร์... ฉันเชื่อมั่นในตัวคุณ” เธอหันกลับมาช้าๆด้วยสีหน้าเรียบสนิท ความนิ่งที่ทำให้เขานึกถึงร่างในถุงดำวันนี้  
“แต่ฉันขอเตือนเอาไว้ การรู้จักกับคนๆนั้นเป็นประสบการที่เหมือนได้เข้าใกล้ความตายมากที่สุดเท่าที่ฉันเคยเจอมา”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> งงกับการฟอร์แมตงานในนี้มากค่ะ ขออภัยด้วย  
> เอาจริงๆถึงเป็น Serial Killer AU แต่ไม่น่าจะเป็นสายเครียดจัดอะไรขนาดนั้นนะคะ เขียนเครียดไปก็อายตัวเองค่ะเพราะไม่ได้มีสาระ555
> 
> แล้วอย่างที่เห็นเลยค่ะ ตัวละครโดนจับเปลี่ยนนามสกุล การทำร้ายชื่อเสียงมันจะมีเรื่อยๆเพื่อเซ็ตติ้งค่ะ  
> เรื่องนี้เป็นฟิคเรื่องแรก ถ้ามีตรงไหนที่ควรปรับปรุงแก้ไขให้ดีขึ้นบอกได้เลยค่ะ ว่าได้ทั้งเนื้อหาจังหวะการเขียน ทุกอย่าง พร้อมรับความเห็นเพื่อการพัฒนาค่ะ  
> และก็ขอบคุณที่เข้ามาอ่านกันนะคะ :D


	2. บทที่1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ธอร์เจอโลกิ

‘สถานบำบัดจิตอาชญากร’  
ป้ายหินแกรนิตขนาดใหญ่ตั้งตระหง่านอยู่หน้าทางเข้าเป็นคำเตือน ต้นไม้ที่น่าจะเคยมีประดับอยู่ต่างก็ล้มตายจากความเย็น โผล่ออกมาให้เห็นได้แค่เพียงกิ่งก้านแห้งๆคล้ายเศษกระดูกบนชั้นหิมะสีขาว  
บรรยากาศสดใสเหมือนหลุดมาจากหนังฆาตกรรมไม่มีผิด  
ธอร์ชะเง้อมองกำแพงหินหนาทึบของตัวตึกขณะที่เขาขับเข้าไปในลานจอดรถด้านข้าง ผนังแข็งแรงและสูงใหญ่แต่แทบจะไม่มีหน้าต่างเลยซักบาน เคยได้ยินว่ามันเป็นแบบนี้ก็เพื่อให้ผู้ป่วยภายในรู้สึกสงบและปลอดภัย แต่ว่ากันตรงๆแล้วดูอย่างไรก็เหมือนเอาไว้กันไม่ให้พวกเขาออกมาเสียมากกว่า  
ชายหนุ่มสูดอากาศแห้งเย็นเข้าปอดพร้อมไขกุญแจดับเครื่องยนต์ กระเป๋าเอกสารหนักอึ้งอยู่บนตักอย่างกับใส่ก้อนหินเอาไว้ทั้งๆที่ข้างในมีแค่กระดาษกับรูปถ่ายไม่กี่ใบเท่านั้น เป้าหมายวันนี้คือเอาข้อมูลในหนังสือพิมพ์และรูปพวกนี้ให้โลกิดู ถ้าไปด้วยดีเขาอาจจะสนใจที่จะร่วมให้ความเห็นกับคดีนี้ ถ้าล้มเหลวธอร์ก็น่าจะแค่กลับไปมือเปล่าแล้วยอมรับกับเจนว่าทั้งหมดนี้มันเเสียเวลาอย่างที่เธอว่า ถึงเขาจะไม่อยากให้มันเป็นอย่างนั้นเท่าไหร่ก็เหอะ  
.  
.  
.  
“สวัสดีครับ ผมเอเจนท์ธอร์ โอลสัน” ยามแก่ๆท่าทางซังกะตายตรงทางเข้าหยีตาใส่บัตรที่เขาชูให้ดู เงยหน้ามองเขา แล้วก้มลงมองบัตรอีกที  
“อ่า… เอเจนท์เจน ฟอสเตอร์น่าจะติดต่อมาแล้วเรื่องที่ผมจะมาในวันนี้?”  
เหมือนชื่อของหญิงสาวจะช่วยรื้อฟื้นความทรงจำอะไรขึ้นมาได้บ้าง ยามคนนั้นพยักหน้าเนือยๆแล้ววอเรียก ‘โทปาซ’  
ภายในไม่กี่นาทีต่อมาเธอก็ปรากฏตัวพร้อมสีหน้าที่ดูซังกะตายยิ่งกว่า  
“เชิญ”  
ร่างสูงในชุดเครื่องแบบผู้ดูแลผายมือให้ตามเข้าไปข้างในแล้วเดินนำรวดเร็วจนเขาแทบจะต้องวิ่ง  
ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะคนที่นี่เกลียดงานของตัวเองก็คงเป็นสถาปัตยากรรมชวนหดหู่นี่แหละที่ทำให้หน้าบูดกันขนาดนี้  
ไม่ก็อาจจะทั้งสองอย่าง  
โถงทางเดินในจุดที่เขาอยู่ดูเหมือนจะแค่ถูกก่อสร้างด้วยปูนกับเหล็กแล้วงบไม่เหลือเลยพอเอาไว้เท่านั้น ทุกอย่างดูแข็งกระด้างและหนาทึบไปหมดจนน่าอึดอัด แม้แต่กล้องวงจรปิดที่มีอยู่ในแทบทุกมุมก็ทำให้เขาทั้งรู้สึกอุ่นใจและหวาดระแวงไปในเวลาเดียวกัน  
อากาศข้างในไม่ได้ต่างจากข้างนอกมาก มันทั้งแห้งและเย็น แสบจมูกทุกครั้งที่สูดลมหายใจเข้าไป  
เขาถูมือตัวเองในขณะที่โทปาซพาเดินมาถึงโซนใหม่ บันไดเหล็กใต้แสงสลัวๆนำพวกเขาไปยังจุดคุมขังผู้ป่วยมีความอันตรายสูง ทั้งบรรยากาศและเสียงฝีเท้าที่ก้องไปทั่วช่วยให้เขารู้สึกประหม่าขึ้นกว่าเดิมอีกเยอะ  
“ห้ามนำน้ำและอาหารเข้ามา, ห้ามสัมผัสตัวเขาและห้ามให้เขาสัมผัสตัวคุณ, ห้ามรับของทุกอย่างที่เขาส่งให้ถ้าไม่ได้ผ่านจากช่องส่งถาดอาหาร, ของที่อนุญาติให้ส่งได้มีแค่กระดาษบางเท่านั้น ปากกา, ดินสอ, แม็ก, คลิปหนีบ และของแข็งทุกชนิดกรุณาเก็บเอาไว้ให้เรียบร้อย” โทปาซท่องกฎโดยไม่ได้สนใจว่าเขาจะฟังรึเปล่า มือเธอยุ่งอยู่กับการกดรหัสและรูดบัตรผ่านเข้าประตูกรงเหล็กที่ต่อออกไปยังทางเดินหิน หน้าตาของมันดูเก่าแก่ แตกต่างจากส่วนอื่นๆของตึกโดยสิ้นเชิง  
และตรงสุดทางนั้นดร.ไฮม์ดาลกับผู้คุมประจำจุดอีกสองคนกำลังยืนรอพวกเขาอยู่

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับผมเอเจนท์ธอร์ โอลสัน”  
ธอร์ยื่นมือออกไปให้เมื่อเดินเข้าใกล้มากพอ อีกฝ่ายจับพร้อมก้มหัวให้เขาเล็กน้อย ดูสุภาพและน่าเชื่อถือ  
“ดร.ดีแลน ไฮม์ดาลครับ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักเช่นกัน ผมได้ยินเรื่องคุณมาเยอะพอสมควรเลย”  
ชายหนุ่มยิ้มตอบแห้งๆ ไม่แน่ใจว่าเรื่องที่ได้ยินมาหมายถึงเรื่องยุ่งที่เขาไปก่อไว้ทั้งหลายแหล่จนเจนเอามาระบายให้อีกฝ่ายฟัง หรือหมายถึงผลงานคดีที่มันสำเร็จกันแน่  
“หวังว่าจะเป็นเรื่องดีๆนะครับ”  
“แน่นอนอยู่แล้วครับ คุณค่อนข้างจะมีชื่อในเรื่องความตั้งใจไม่เป็นรองใคร”  
“ขอบคุณมากครับ...”  
ดร. ไฮม์ดาลหันกลับไปเปิดประตูบานสุดท้ายด้วยตัวเอง ทิ้งให้เขามีเวลามาสงสัยต่อ เพราะคำตอบก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้สรุปได้เลยว่า ไอ้ที่ว่าเนี่ยหมายถึงอย่างแรกหรืออย่างหลัง  
“ผมต้องกลับขึ้นไปทำงานต่ออีกซักหน่อย ต้องขอโทษที่วันนี้มาพบได้แค่นี้นะครับ” เขาหันกลับมาพูดกับธอร์ ในมือกำบานจับเอาไว้หลวมๆ  
“แต่เจ้าหน้าจะประจำการอยู่ตรงนี้ในกรณีที่อาจเจอเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดฝัน ส่วนห้องขังของดร.แลมเบอร์ตันอยู่สุดทางเดิน”  
“เข้าใจครับ”  
“...ผมต้องขอบอกไว้ก่อนว่าดร.แลมเบอร์ตันค่อนข้างจะมีปัญหาในเรื่องมารยาทและการให้ความร่วมมืออยู่ซักหน่อย” ดร.ไฮม์ดาลเปิดประตูให้เขาเข้าไปพร้อมยิ้มอย่างสุภาพ  
“แต่ขอให้คุณโชคดีครับ”  
ธอร์บอกขอบคุณเบาๆเมื่อเขาก้าวข้ามมาในเขตห้องขัง ประตูเหล็กส่งเสียงครางอีกรอบแล้วทุกอย่างก็ตกอยู่ในความเงียบ  
ทางเดินตรงแคบๆทอดยาวลึกเข้าไปคล้ายอุโมงค์ที่ไม่มีทางออก โดยสุดปลายทางทั้งสองฝั่งมีกล้องวงจรปิดข้างละสองตัวหันเข้าหาทางเดิน ห้องขังกว่าสิบห้องเรียงรายไปตลอดทางเหมือนตู้โชว์ใต้แสงฟลูออเรสเซนต์ ในขณะที่ด้านขวามีแค่กำแพงหินหนาทึบเท่านั้น ธอร์พยายามเคลื่อนตัวผ่านห้องแต่ละห้องด้วยความเร็วที่เขาคิดว่าดูสบายๆเป็นธรรมชาติที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ หางตาก็เหลือบสังเกตุการณ์แต่ละคนที่อยู่ภายในไปด้วย เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าจะรู้สึกใจชื้นหรือหดหู่ดีที่ส่วนใหญ่ไม่ค่อยจะมีคนสนใจเขาซักเท่าไหร่ เพราะสภาพของหลายๆคนที่โดนฉีดยากล่อมประสาทเอาไว้จนทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากนอนเปลี้ยเหม่อลอยชวนให้น่าสลด แต่ก็จะมีบางห้องที่จ้องเขากลับมาด้วยสีหน้าประหลาดๆ ไม่ก็ยืนจนชิดติดกระจกกั้นแล้วส่งรอยยิ้มสดใสเกินกว่าที่ควรจะเป็นมาให้ 

เมื่อมาถึงห้องด้านในสุดเขาก็พบกับชายหนุ่มคนหนึ่งกึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนอ่านหนังสืออยู่บนเตียง ไม่แสดงออกว่าสนใจการมาของเขาเลยซักนิด ถึงจะอยู่ภายในสถานที่แบบนี้แต่ผมดำขลับก็จัดเป็นทรงไปด้านหลังเรียบร้อยและชุดจั๊มพ์สูทก็ดูสะอาดสะอ้าน ผิดกับผู้ป่วยคนอื่นที่เขาเห็นก่อนหน้า  
“สวัสดีครับ ดร.แลมเบอร์ตัน” ธอร์ผงกหัวให้เป็นเชิงทักทาย ถึงจะไม่มีสัญญาณตอบรับ  
“ผมเอเจนท์โอลสัน คุณมีเวลาให้ผมสัมภาษณ์สักครู่ได้มั้ย?”  
โลกิเลิกคิ้วขึ้นช้าๆอย่างกับพึ่งจะเห็นเขา แล้ววางหนังสือในมือลงบนตัก แต่ไม่ได้ขยับจากท่าเดิมมากไปกว่านั้น  
“มารยาทดีนะเอเจนท์โอลสัน” เสียงที่เปล่งออกมาฟังดูนุ่มลื่นชวนให้ผ่อนคลาย แต่ดวงตาที่จ้องไม่กระพริบทำให้เขานึกถึงงูที่กำลังจ้องมองเหยื่อจากพุ่มไม้ รอคอยเวลา  
“แต่ก่อนอื่นผมขอดูบัตรยืนยันตัวตนของคุณหน่อยจะได้มั้ย?”  
“แน่นอน” ธอร์ล้วงบัตรออกมาจากในกระเป๋ากางเกงอย่างทุลักทุเลแล้วชูให้ดู เขาไม่ได้คิดว่าจะโดนขออีกเลยเก็บไว้ซะลึก แต่ร่างบนเตียงกลับไม่มีวี่แววว่าจะขยับจากที่เดิมเลยซักนิดเดียว  
แล้วอย่างนี้จะเห็นได้ยังไงวะ  
“ช่วยอ่านให้ผมฟังหน่อยครับ ตรงนี้มองไม่ชัด” คิ้วหนากระตุก แต่ก็พยายามยั้งสีหน้าไว้ให้ราบเรียบเหมือนเดิม  
“คงไม่ได้หรอกครับถ้าจะให้อ่านทั้งหมดนี่ รหัสตัวเลขพวกนี้ค่อนข้างจะยาวเลย”  
“...น่าเสียดาย ถ้างั้นคุณช่วยขยับเข้ามาใกล้อีกซักหน่อยได้มั้ย”  
ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมชั่วครู่ ธอร์ชั่งใจก่อนจะเข้าใกล้ช้าๆ แต่ก็เพียงแค่ไม่กี่ก้าวแล้วยึดเท้าไว้กับที่ ยังไงวันนี้เขาก็ต้องทำให้หมอนี่ขยับจากตรงนั้นมาให้ได้  
“เอเจนท์ธอร์ โอลสัน... หืม? ชื่อแปลกดีนะ” ตาสีฟ้าหรี่ลง ตัวเองก็ใช่ว่าจะชื่อปกติซะที่ไหนแล้วยังมีหน้ามาว่าคนอื่น แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นการที่โลกิมองเห็นจากตรงนั้นได้มันก็ทำให้เขาแปลกใจไม่น้อย สายตาดีเกินไปจนเหมือนไม่ใช่คน  
“ใครๆก็พูดกับผมแบบนั้นบ่อย” เขาสอดส่องไปรอบๆห้องพยายามเก็บรายละเอียดเพื่อเข้าเรื่อง เก้าอี้นั่ง หนังสือไม่กี่เล่ม เตียง และชักโครกตรงมุม ถึงห้องจะดูสะอาดและกว้างขวางกว่าคนอื่น แต่มันกลับดูว่างเปล่าพิกลเหมือนไม่ใช่ที่ที่คนจริงๆจะอยู่ได้ บางอย่างเกี่ยวกับโลกิดูเหมือนเป็นการจัดฉาก ตั้งแต่ตอนที่เข้ามาแล้ว หลายๆคนบอกว่าหมอนี่น่ากลัวแต่สิ่งที่เขาได้พบจนจุดนี้อย่างมากสุดก็แค่ความน่ารำคาญ และมันก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เขาสบายใจขึ้นเลยซักนิดเดียว ความรู้สึกไม่ชอบมาพากลมันสลัดไม่หลุด  
“หนังสือน้อยขนาดนี้ไม่เบื่อหรอครับ?”  
“....คุณนี่ขายของไม่เก่งเลย เอเจนท์โอลสัน”  
โลกิผงกหัวไปทางเก้าอี้ตัวเตี้ยๆที่ตั้งอยู่ตรงหน้ากระจกของห้องขังที่กั้นพวกเขาออกจากกัน  
“เชิญนั่งก่อนสิ”  
ธอร์ลดตัวลงตามที่บอกโดยไม่หันมองเก้าอี้ จากมุมนี้ทั้งเขาและโลกิอยู่ในระดับสายตา  
“ผมก็แค่สงสัย ทราบมาว่าคุณไม่ได้รับอนุญาติให้อ่านหนังสือพิมพ์”  
“ถูกต้อง สำหรับนักโทษขังลืมอย่างผม หนังสือพิมพ์ไม่น่าจะใช่ของจำเป็นซักเท่าไหร่คุณว่ามั้ย?”  
ธอร์ลอบเช็ดเหงื่อที่มือกับขากางเกง  
“...งั้นคุณว่ามันพอจะเป็นไปได้มั้ย ที่คุณอาจจะเห็นว่าสิ่งที่ผมจะมาคุยกับคุณในวันนี้น่าสนใจ”  
“ดูมีความมั่นใจจังนะ”  
โลกิหยิบหนังสือที่ตักกลับขึ้นมาเปิด  
“ให้ผมเดามั้ย? คดีฆาตกรรมต่อเนื่อง ทุกคนคิดอะไรไม่ออก ไม่รู้จะไปหาใครดี คุณรู้ใช่มั๊ยว่าคุณไม่ใช่คนเดียวที่มาหาผมเรื่องนี้ เพื่อนๆคุณใครๆก็เคยมากันทั้งนั้น”  
ไม่ใช่สัญญาณที่ดี เขาต้องหาวิธีเรียกความสนใจกลับมา  
“แต่ผมเชื่อว่าผมเป็นคนแรกที่มาด้วยเรื่องนี้หลังจากคุณโดนจับ”  
ดวงตาสีเขียวมองหัวจรดเท้า เขารู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองถูกส่งเข้าเครื่องแสกน  
“ก็ถูกของคุณนะ”  
โลกิลุกขึ้น ธอร์ต้องเงยหน้าตามเมื่อเขายืนเต็มส่วนสูง ร่างซีดเผือดค่อยๆเดินออกมา แสงและเงาทำให้ใบหน้าของเขาดูเหมือนโครงกระดูก  
“งั้นผมขอถามหน่อยว่า ทำไม”  
“ถ้าคุณลองอ่านไฟล์นี่ คุณอาจจะได้คำตอบ”  
ธอร์หยิบมันออกมาจากกระเป๋าบนพื้น โลกิกรอกตาใส่อย่างเหลืออด  
“วิธีการต่อรองไร้ความสร้างสรรค์แบบนี้ ผมล่ะสงสัยจริงๆว่าทำไมพวกเขาถึงได้เลือกคุณ”  
เขาเงยหน้าพูดผ่านไรฟันเหมือนสบถ เมื่อกลับมาสบตาอีกครั้ง ดวงตาของเขาดูมีแต่ความเย็นชาไม่ต่างจากมองเศษที่มาเปื้อนติดรองเท้า  
“กลับไปเถอะเอเจนท์โอลสัน ตารางชีวิตผมมันแน่นเกินกว่าจะมาเสียเวลากับคุณแล้ว”  
โลกิสาวเท้าเข้ามาจนแทบจะติดกับกระจก ธอร์ผงะ หลังชิดพนักเก้าอี้  
“คนที่คิดว่าตัวเองแน่อย่างคุณน่ะมันมีถมไป ถ้าไม่อยากเป็นเหยื่อก็ช่วยไปหัดเล่นเกมส์นี้ให้เป็นด้วย”  
“....แต่คุณเองก็ดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้เล่นเก่งอย่างที่คุณคิดนะครับ ผมถึงมาคุยกับคุณตรงนี้ได้”  
“ผมดีใจที่คุณคิดอย่างนั้นนะ”  
โลกิขยิบตาให้ ธอร์ขมวดคิ้วอย่างหวาดระแวงกว่าเก่า  
“แต่ถ่วงเวลาไปก็ไม่ได้อะไรขึ้นมา กลับไปเถอะ ผมจะอ่านหนังสือแล้ว”  
“ผมขอแค่ให้คุณดูไฟล์พวกนี้ก็ยังดี”  
“แค่ให้ดูหรอ? ผมชักอยากรู้แล้วสิว่าคดีนี้มันมีอะไรดีนักหนาที่พวกคุณคิดว่าแค่เห็นแล้วผมจะอยากทำขึ้นมา”  
โลกิเอียงคอแล้วยิ้ม  
“คุณอยากให้ผมพูดแบบนั้นรึไง?”  
เป็นฝ่ายธอร์ที่กรอกตาบ้าง  
“อ้อ แต่ก่อนจะไปผมอยากรู้ คุณไปทำอีท่าไหนพวกเขาถึงส่งคุณมาคุยกับผมตรงนี้ได้? นึกว่าเจน ฟอสเตอร์ตั้งใจจะไม่ให้คนของตัวเองมาเจอกับผมแล้วซะอีก”  
“ผมจะไม่ตอบคำถามอะไรของคุณทั้งนั้น แค่อ่านนิดเดียวมันจะเป็นอะไรนักหนา”  
“อย่าพึ่งหงุดหงิดสิครับ คิดซะว่านี่เป็นการสัมภาษณ์งานแล้วกัน ถ้าตอบคำถามดีผมอาจจะเปลี่ยนใจก็ได้”  
“ถ้าไม่ได้ ผมก็จะส่งคนอื่นมาใหม่อยู่ดี”  
“มีขู่ด้วย ทำไมคุณหลีกเลี่ยงที่จะตอบคำถามนี้นักล่ะ เอเจนท์โอลสัน?”  
“เพราะผมไม่ใช่คนที่ใครท้าอะไรหน่อยก็พุ่งเข้าใส่เหมือนคุณไง”  
โลกิเลิกคิ้วข้างนึงใส่เขา โอเคที่พูดไปเมื่อกี้มันก็จัดว่าเป็นการโกหกหน้าด้านๆไปหน่อย แต่เขานึกไม่ทันนี่หว่า  
“กล้าพูดนะ ผมเห็นคุณบอกจะไม่ตอบแต่ก็ยังตอบผมอยู่เลย”  
“จะให้คุณพล่ามของคุณไปคนเดียวก็สงสารครับ”  
“ไม่มีความเป็นมืออาชีพเลยนะครับ อารมณ์นำความคิดแบบนี้”  
ถึงปากจะพูดแบบนั้น แต่ธอร์สังเกตเห็นสีหน้าที่เปลี่ยนไปเพียงชั่วพริบตาเดียวของโลกิ เหมือนคำว่าสงสารจะเป็นตัวกระตุ้น  
“คงงั้นแหละครับ เพราะเอาจริงๆเวลาผมคุยกับคุณแล้วมันหดหู่แปลกๆ”  
โลกิเลิกคิ้วใส่เขา สีหน้าดูสบายๆเหมือนเดิม แต่เขารู้ดีกว่านั้น ธอร์ได้ยินเสียงหัวใจตัวเองเต้นรัวขึ้นเรื่อยๆ  
“คุณพยายามมาทั้งชีวิตจนมาได้ไกลถึงขนาดนี้ แต่สุดท้ายก็ต้องมาติดแหง็กไม่ได้เห็นเดือนเห็นตะวัน ตั้งแต่มานี่ผมยังไม่เคยได้ยินว่ามีใครเคยมาเยี่ยมคุณเลยซักคน”  
“คงไม่มีใครอยากออกตัวว่าเป็นญาติหรือเป็นเพื่อนฆาตกรต่อเนื่องหรอกครับ ถ้ามีสิแปลก”  
“ก็ถูกครับ แต่อย่างน้อยตอนขึ้นศาลก็ต้องมีมาบ้าง”  
ธอร์รู้ว่าเขากำลังล้ำเส้นมากเกินไป แต่เขากลับหยุดไม่ได้ ลืมเป้าหมายที่มาในวันนี้ไปชั่วขณะ อาจจะจริงอย่างที่ว่า เขาเป็นคนที่อารมณ์นำความคิด  
“มันเห็นแล้วก็สลดน่ะครับ คุณดูคิดว่าคุณเก่งมากมาตั้งนาน สุดท้ายก็จบง่ายๆอยู่แค่นี้”  
“คุณนี่จินตนาการสูงนะ”  
“ผมว่าไม่นะ นี่ดูขนาดคุณอยู่ในนี้ ไม่เหลืออะไรซักอย่าง คุณยังห่วงศักดิ์ศรี พยายามทำเหมือนตัวเองไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาวเลย”  
เขาโบกมือไปทางโลกิ ตาสีเขียวที่จ้องกลับมานั้นแข็งกร้าวด้วยอารมณ์ที่ปิดไม่มิด  
“ถูกเอามาใส่ในตู้ให้คนศึกษาแบบนี้ ไม่น่าสงสารก็ไม่รู้จะเรียกว่าอะไรครับ”

โลกิเงียบ คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันจนสีหน้ายับยู่ยี่ ริมฝีปากบูดเบี้ยวคล้ายจะแยกเขี้ยว แต่เพียงครู่เดียวมันกลับคลี่ออกเผยยิ้มที่กว้างจนแทบจะถึงใบหู ดวงตาจ้องเขม็งลงมานิ่งเหมือนพร้อมจะขย้ำ  
“แม่คุณสบายดีมั้ยเอเจนท์โอลสัน?”  
“...คุณว่าไงนะ”  
“แม่คุณไง ที่คุณทิ้งเอาไว้นอกเมืองเพื่อจะได้ทำตัวเป็นลูกที่น่ายกย่อง ปกป้องสันติราษฐ์ เป็นผู้ผดุงความยุติธรรม จริงๆคุณก็แค่เบื่อชีวิตเก่าๆเลยอยากหาความแปลกใหม่ ออกมาจากเงาของพ่อที่ยากจะเอาชนะได้ในที่ที่ไม่มีใครรู้จักใช่มั้ย? คุณคิดว่าผมไม่รู้เรื่องของคุณหรอ?”  
เขาได้ยินเสียงหัวใจตัวเองเต้นถี่รัวด้วยเหตุผลที่เปลี่ยนไป ไม่คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรีเสิร์ชเรื่องเขามาก่อน  
“ตั้งใจจะพูดอะไร”  
“คุณเคยสงสัยมั้ยว่าทำไมคุณถึงได้ยึดติดนักเอเจนท์โอลสัน ลองนึกดูสิ ทำไมคุณถึงรู้สึกว่ายังไงก็อยากจะไขคดีโง่ๆนี่ให้ได้ ทั้งๆที่ต่อให้คุณทำไม่ได้ก็ไม่มีใครว่านี่ คุณไม่ใช่หัวหน้างานในคดีนี้ด้วยซ้ำ”  
ธอร์จ้องเขม็งกลับไป แต่โลกิไม่ได้สนใจ  
“มันเพราะคุณอยากช่วยคน? แต่มีแค่นั้นจริงๆหรอ? การที่คุณเป็นแบบนี้มันเพราะคุณรู้สึกอย่างนั้นจริงๆหรือแค่โดนกรอกหูใส่ไว้ตลอดว่า ‘ตัวตน’ ของคุณเป็นคนแบบนี้กันแน่”  
หน้าเขาร้อนผ่าว กำหมัดจนข้อนิ้วเป็นสีขาว  
“ความกล้าที่จะเอาตัวเองมาเสี่ยงเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้คุณโดดเด่นขึ้นมาได้ คุณไม่กลัวที่จะเสียอะไรใช่มั้ยล่ะ เพราะตัวจริงของคุณมันไม่มีอะไรเลย”  
ทุกอย่างตกอยู่ในความเงียบ เรื่องอื่นเขาอาจไม่แน่ใจแต่เรื่องนี้เป็นอะไรที่เขาก็เถียงไม่ออก  
“ส่งไฟล์พวกนั้นมา เอเจนท์โอลสัน”  
เขาชะงัก ลืมโกรธไปชั่วขณะ นึกว่าที่โดนไปเมื่อกี้ถือว่าเป็นการปฏิเสธที่ชัดเจนไปแล้ว  
แต่มีบางอย่างในบรรยากาศที่ปลี่ยนไป ถึงสีหน้าของโลกิจะยังคงเหมือนเดิม แต่น้ำเสียงย็นยะเยือกของเขามันฟังดูแฝงไปด้วยความตื่นเต้นอย่างปิดไม่มิด อะไรบางอย่างทำให้ธอร์เสียวสันหลัง เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่ที่แน่ๆสัญชาตญาณของเขามันบอกว่านี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องดี  
ชายหนุ่มลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ช้าๆ ดวงตาไม่ละไปจากโลกิที่จ้องมองเขาทุกย่างก้าวแล้วสอดแฟ้มที่เตรียมมาเข้าไปในช่องส่งถาดอาหาร เสียงเสียดสีกันของโลหะตอนเขาปิดที่กั้นลงทำให้นึกถึงเสียงประตูคุก 

เท้าสองข้างถอยกลับไปนั่งที่เดิมอย่างรวดเร็วทันทีที่โลกิก้าวมาเพื่อหยิบไฟล์ไปเปิดดู

เขานั่งเกร็งด้วยความหวาดระแวงปนหงุดหงิด โดยมีแค่เสียงพลิกหน้ากระดาษและรองเท้ากระทบกับพื้นหินให้ฟังฆ่าเวลา แต่ก็ไม่ต้องรอนานเมื่อโลกิปล่อยเสียงหัวเราะพรั่งพรูออกมาเหมือนเด็กได้ของเล่นใหม่  
ไม่ใช่ความคิดที่ดีจริงๆด้วย แต่จะเอาคืนมาตอนนี้ก็ดูเหมือนจะไม่ทันแล้ว  
“เอเจนท์โอลสัน... บอกผมหน่อยว่าตอนนี้พวกคุณคิดว่าเครื่องในที่หายไปพวกนี้ไปอยู่ไหน?”  
“...ฆาตกรต่อเนื่องมักจะเก็บเอาของฝากกลับไปด้วย”  
“แล้วคุณรู้ใช่มั้ยว่าผมทำอะไรกับของฝากของผม”  
“คุณกินมัน”  
โลกิฉีกยิ้มกว้างกว่าเดิมจนเห็นฟันเรียงตัวสวย ธอร์ขมวดคิ้วและกำลังจะอ้าปากแต่โลกิทำมือให้เขาเงียบ  
“ผมรู้ว่าสิ่งที่ทำให้คดีนี้น่าสนใจไม่ได้มีแค่นี้ แต่สำหรับรอบนี้ เท่านี้ก็น่าจะเกินพอแล้วนะผมว่า”  
“แต่-”  
“อย่าโลภนัก มันไม่งาม”  
โลกิโยนแฟ้มลงไปที่เก้าอี้ตรงอีกมุมหนึ่งและหันหลังไปยืนที่ข้างเตียง  
“หมดเวลาสนุกแล้วเอเจนท์โอลสัน แล้วไอ้เสื้อคลุมโสโครกตัวนี้ก็ทิ้งได้แล้วนะ มันขัดหูขัดตาผม”  
เขาโบกมือไล่ ธอร์อ้าปากจะถามแต่หุบลงก่อนจะมีเสียงออกมา คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันแล้วจ้องกลับไปที่โลกิอีกครั้ง  
“ทำไมคุณถึงได้เปลี่ยนใจ?”  
โลกิเลิกคิ้วใส่เขา  
“ก็อย่างที่คุณบอกไง หนังสือเท่านี้มันน่าเบื่อ”  
เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าจะเขียนรีพอร์ทให้เจนอ่านยังไงดี

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เอาจริงๆตอนนี้ตันไปหลายวันมากค่ะ หวังว่าจะไม่หลุดคาแร็กเตอร์จนเกินไป orz  
> ตอนนี้ยังจะไปแนวทางเดียวกันกับ silence of the lamb อยู่ แต่ตอนหน้าจะหลุดแล้วค่ะ ซีนที่ได้รับแรงบันดาลใจมามันครบแล้ว 5555 
> 
> แล้วอาทิตย์หน้าจะยุ่งมากเลยจะไม่มีมาลงนะคะ มาอีกอัพทีจะเป็นมกราไม่เกินวันที่13ค่ะ จะไปวางแผนกับรีเสิร์ชเพิ่ม กลัวออกมาไม่ดีค่ะ ;-;
> 
> แล้วก็สุขสันต์วันปีใหม่ และ ขอบคุณมากๆที่เข้ามาอ่านนะคะ  
> ขอให้ปีหน้าเป็นปีที่ดีกับทุกคนค่า:D


	3. เลื่อนวันลง ขอโทษค่ะ ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ขอโทษค่ะ ตอนแรกว่าจะลงวันนี้แต่ยังเขียนไม่เสร็จเลย ;-;  
> เรื่องนี้เป็นฟิคที่เริ่มมาชั่ววูบพอสมควรค่ะแล้วพอจะเขียนยาวเลยยังเตรียมทุกอย่างไม่ทัน orz พังจริงๆค่ะ  
> เลยจะเปลี่ยนนะคะ จากที่จะลงอาทิตย์ละครั้ง ตอนนี้ไม่น่าจะมีเวลาลงแน่นอน ตอนแรกห้าวเกินคิดว่าได้ แต่ดูจากสปีดแล้วตัวเองไม่ไหวค่ะ  
> แต่ก็จะพยายามให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ค่ะ ไม่ทิ้งงานแน่นอนค่ะ  
> ขอโทษจริงๆนะคะ
> 
> แล้วคราวหน้า จะมาลงตอนที่หนึ่งเวอร์ชั่นใหม่ พร้อมกับตอนที่สองนะคะ ตอนนี้กำลังกลับไปรีไรท์อยู่ค่ะ  
> ขอบคุณมากๆที่เข้ามาอ่านนะคะ :D

ขอโทษด้วยค่ะ ของยังไม่มาแต่เร่งผลิตอยู่นะคะ orz


End file.
